The Persona of Keita Wakui
by Almadel
Summary: We all know that our Berserker of the South is your regular typical tough, cocky kid that summons demons. The ruthless, and fearless Southern Berserker. But what if he's not in the normal state of mind? OOC!Keita x Devil Survivors. Takes place mostly during the DeSu2 week. Some chapters are held after Daichi's true ending, but most are during the 8 days. Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1 - Normal State of Mind

Chapter 1 – Normal State of Mind, with Alcor

Summary: The Shining One is missing! Alcor seeks help from Keita.

Keita is punching his sand bag as usual when the Anguished One appeared.

Of course, with the Septentrione appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden had earned him an unintentional punch on the face by the boxer who turned behind and threw a punch in the air, which landed on Alcor's face.

The Septentrione felt little pain, but rubbed his nose anyway. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what? Oh, you mean punching you in the face," Keita said, taking off his boxing gloves. "Instinct. Not that I mean to, it's just that you appeared at the wrong place and at the wrong time, that's all. Do I need to apologize?"

"I see." Alcor said, still rubbing his nose. "No, I don't think an apology is needed."

"So why are you here?" Keita asked suspiciously. "I thought you have things to do with your 'Shining One'."

"Why yes, this is exactly why I am here. Shining Ones requires your presence." Alcor said, holding out his hand. "He wants you to follow him somewhere."

"No." Keita said shortly as he began kicking the sandbag.

"My, man sure has different opinions. Tell me, Keita Wakui. Why don't you want to go?" Alcor asked, hovering next to him.

"Don't feel the need to, He can defend himself." Keita said, kicking the sandbag again. "I'll only help only when they ask for it, to my face."

"I see. That's the problem, Keita Wakui. Shining One is missing." Alcor said palm covering his mouth.

"Oh, I see. Wait… what?" Keita said, confused.

"I said…" Alcor began before Keita interrupted him.

"Yes, I know, Hibiki's kidnapped, but how?" Keita asked Alcor.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure. I can't seem to sense Shining One anywhere. I asked a few people before you and none of them saw Shining One. You're the fifth one I asked about today." Alcor said to Keita.

"Oh. I don't really care, but what did the others said?" Keita asked, still kicking the sand bag.

"Daichi Shijima… he, what you humans called, freak out? Yes, that the word. Io Nitta went to search for him. I did not contact anyone in JPs, but I told Shining One's disappearance to Hinako Kujou and Jungo Torii. Each of them started a search for Shining One at their respective places." Alcor said.

"I see. So I don't need to do anything then." Keita said, putting his boxing gloves back on. "Hinako and the others are looking for him after all."

"Don't you want to help?" Alcor asked.

"No. If I want to, I'll help find him. Alone." Keita said. "Fine, I'll help you look for him after I'm done with practice."

"Thank you very much, Keita Wakui." Alcor said, disappearing.

"You're a real pain, you know that Hibiki?" Keita said as Hibiki came out of the sandbag.

"Ouch, can't you kick lighter?" Hibiki asked, nursing his wounds. "You nearly kill me."

"Stop whining! Do you want HIM back at your heels?" Keita glared at him darkly.

"I-I… no." Hibiki said looking at the side. "Anything to avoid him."

"Anything? What did he do?" Keita asked smugly.

"N-None of your…" Hibiki said before Keita started to yell.

"Oh, Alllllc~" Keita yelled. Hibiki hid in the sandbag. "F-Fine! I'll tell you!" he yelled out from the sandbag.

Keita stopped, looking at him or rather, the sandbag.

"That creep had been following me for weeks." Hibiki said, "He wouldn't leave me alone! Even when I'm in the toilet!"

Keita laughed, putting on his boxing gloves. "That bad, huh? Well, you'll have to endure the punches and kicks if you want to hide there. I'm not going to use anything else as a practice dummy, you know."

Keita keeps throwing punches on the bag, despite Hibiki being in it. "Just remember, you owe me one," he said punching the sandbag.

A/N: I guess I'm not really good at portraying Alcor with Keita, can't blame me either as Keita only talked to Al Saiduq ONCE and that is if you place him as the last person in your party AND went through Al Saiduq's Kingmaker Route... This is a short one as I have no idea what to do if Alcor finds out that Keita's keeping the Shining One. XD


	2. Chapter 2 - Tranquilized State of Mind

Chapter 2 – Tranquilized State of Mind, featuring Hibiki

A/N: Sorry for the wait! 本当にごめんなさい！

Summary: Keita feels sick and tired today. Hibiki picked the wrong time to ask for help.

Keita leaned on the tree on the park where he usually practices. He feels very calm today, despite chaos surrounding him. He feels so calm to the point that it seems apathetic. In fact even the demons were crept out by Keita's expressionless sigh and dare not approach him.

Just then, Hibiki Kuze appeared, beckoning to him "Keita, we need your help!" he yelled.

Keita remained glued to the tree, not willing to do anything. He felt that he was not in the mood for it. Hibiki grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Let's go." Hibiki said.

Keita yawned. "Whhhyyy? I'm tiiirrred, leaaaveee me alooone!" he slurred. He pulled out of Hibiki's grasp and sat back onto the tree.

Hibiki looked at Keita with shock. "D-Didn't you want to go demon hunting?" he asked.

"No, leave me alone. I'm tired." Keita said wearily, leaning on the tree as if it is a bed. He closed his eyes.

Hibiki panicked. What is wrong with Keita all of a sudden?

"D-Don't you want to get stronger?" Hibiki ask again, he went up close to Keita who is closing his eyes.

"You're too loud…" Keita mumbled with eyes closed.

Suddenly, Keita punched him on the face without even looking. Hibiki laid on the ground, stunned, and nose bleeding. Demons near them began to flee as they see the Shining One fall flat on the ground.

Keita however, curled up into a ball and started to snore.

Hibiki got up, recovering from the punch. He was thinking of taking Keita to Otome to see what's wrong with him, but couldn't risk breaking his nose from another punch on the face from Keita.

Keita is like a small wolf, curled up into a ball sleeping. It's cute. But that's the problem. Keita was never supposed to be cute.

What's going on here? Hibiki thought out loud as he stared at Keita sleeping, completely forgetting why he was here.

"Keita…" Hibiki mumbled softly.

He got another punch from the sleeping Keita, this time on the gut.

"I'm going to die…" Hibiki said painfully, lying on the ground in pain. He looked comical with his eyes wide and mouth opening, trying to say something but can't.

Then something even stranger happened! The sleeping Keita leaned forward and collapsed on Hibiki, snoring lightly. Keita didn't land gently as he knocked the air out of Hibiki. They were in an awkward position; it looks like Keita was cuddling on Hibiki.

Hibiki went red in the face with embarrassment and lack of air. He tried moving Keita aside, but the boxer didn't move at all. "K-Keita!" Hibiki gasped. "C-Can't breathe…"

"G-Get off me!" Hibiki said trying to push off Keita.

"H-Hibiki?" a familiar voice said. "W-What are you doing?"

Hibiki's face went pale. Io and Hinako are staring at him and Keita.

"T-This isn't what it looks!" he said, trying to wake Keita up, who is still snoring loudly.

"Rrrriiiight~!" Hinako purred, clearly amused. She quickly took out her cell phone and took a photo of this cute yet embarrassing happening.

A/N: Welp, here's another short one. A fluffy one I might add. The relationship between Keita and Hibiki is up to your imagination, whether it's pure platonic or not. I've planned for 14 chapters, and completed 12 so far. So I'm just going to take my time to review and stuff before posting it here. If you can't wait, there's two options...

a) Be my beta reader

b) Find it somewhere in tumblr, where I uploaded 5 chapters, 4 of them completed with sprites and icons for expression. PM me if you can't find but really can't wait to see the story.


End file.
